One Little Wish
by LilMelly-Chan
Summary: Goten isn't recognized by his own dad!Vegita has a farm?This is a story about Goten and krillin and thier journey to wish krillin back to human form.includes parodies of Babe and A.I. please r/r


AN: I don't own db/z/gt or Babe or A.I please don't sue, as i am poor and live in a box behind the mall.  
goten is 11 years old.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
************Son Residence*************  
  
Goten woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning mom, morning Gohan and Dad!" Goten greeted cheerfully.Goku was stuffing his face when he looked up at Goten. Goku had a look that disturbed Goten and no, it wasnt his usual look of confusion. "What is it Dad?" Goten asked. Goku , with bacon hanging out of his mouth with the unsettling look muffled , "What the hell are you , and why are you walking around like you know everyone here?"   
  
"What are you talking about?"Goten was really confused.  
  
"C'mon you are food! Food dosn't walk around!"Goku shouted. Chi Chi just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I am a boy!"  
  
"No, you are a lean cuisine!"  
  
Chi Chi annoyed said," Don't woory about your father." Chi Chi walks over to Goku and shoots him with a taser gun and then knocks him out with some sedatives. "Your father's craving for food, his stupidity, and the drugs he got from krillin make for some pretty weird shit." Chi Chi explained.  
  
"oh! ok , but what was the pint of the taset gun?"  
  
"oh that? I did it fo the hell of it." Chi Chi looks down at Goku who is shaking uncontrolably on the floor and beggining to be surrounded by a puddle of drool.  
  
"Plus, I was bored." Chi Chi added.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh-Kaaaay Mom! Hey I'm gonna have a word with Krillin." Goten said as he rushed fo the door headed towatds the Brief's Farm. Gohan got up from the breakfast table and headed to the door for work tripping on Goku. Gohan reached the door and then got a thoughtful look on his face and turned back . He stood over Goku and kicked him in the rivbs. Goku let out a grunt and a shit load of dool.  
  
"Ah so you could'nt resist huh?" Chi chi said while smirking , and then proceeded to kick Goku in the nuts.Goku let out a fart and some more drool. Gohan chuckled and headed for the door.Chi Chi shot Goku in the nuts with a paralyzer gun because she knew he would feel the pain soon enough, but also because she liked to shoot things.  
  
**********Brief's Farm**********  
  
Pitch fork in hand after a hard day's work, Vegita opens the gate to let Krillin in." That'll do pig." Vefita said closing the gate. Krillin trotted in and started talking to the sheep.  
  
"Hey guys whats hangin'?"  
  
"Bah ram you!" A sheep said  
  
"So, you know who is gonna be Christmas dinner yet?"  
  
"Bah ram you!" said the sheep again.  
  
Vegita was drinking beer and then he heard the door bell.  
  
"Ding dong" Goten rung   
  
"What do you want?" Vegita yelled  
  
"I'm here to see Krillin. Goten replied.  
  
"Come inside woman, and we'll talk. Vegita umm, greeted.  
  
Goten walked inside, dog crap everwhere, and took a seat that was'nt occupied by a duck.  
  
"Whats the problem with my pig woman?" Vegita asked defensivley  
  
"Well i heard he gave my dad some drugs." answered Goten  
  
"Hmm, I see. Now-(off in the background, Bah ram you!) Oh shit, that pig is startin in again." Vegita growled.  
  
"Well I just want to talk to Kril-(Bah ram you) Krillin."  
  
"You can but I-(Bah ram you!!)Oh hell hold on!" Vegita grabbed his pitch fork and ran out of the house steppin in dog shit, towards the barn. He opened the barn door and threw his pitch fork at the sheep, nailing it to the wall.  
"Ha ha, I just bah rammed you into a wall!" Vegita hauked up a loogie and spit it at Krillin. It landed on his eye and glued it shut. Vegita laughed and walked back to the house.  
  
"Now Goten, you can talk to him now but I just want to know, where the hell-(bah ram you) WHAT THE $#@*!" Vegita loaded his shotgun and exited the house, Goten had a stupid smirk on his face because apparantly he thought it was funny that Vegita had stepped in dog shit again.  
  
Vegita opened the barn door and shot the sheep 6 times."Ha ha, I just bah shot you into the wall you peice of butt cheese!" vegita said while looking at the mess on the wall."Ill have the stable boy clean that up." Vegita said hauking up another loogie and spit it at krillin.Krilling was now blind. Vegita laughed and headed to the house.  
  
"Now Goten as I was saying-(Bah ram you!)Kami Dammit!  
  
Back at the barn with a machete, Vegita started towards the sheep with the pitch fork sticking out of it and 6 gun shot wounds , and started to chopp it up, then place it in a bag and shipped it to Tien's house. Back at the house the two resumed talking.  
  
"yeah, talk to the friggin pig" Vegita said annoyed.  
  
*************************  
well thats it so far, i want to know if it was good, so i know whether or not to continue it.   
if you havnt read the humorous romance, "couples comming together" by jay-chan (my sis) you should check it out. if you did, she has chapter 2 up now. 3 is comming soon.  



End file.
